


Home

by trrafalgarlaw



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trrafalgarlaw/pseuds/trrafalgarlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sat, her legs folded in under her, watching as small drops of water rolled down the window; they connected on their way down, forming bigger beads and rolling faster until they disappeared from her line of vision. As she watched them, she silently rooted for one of the drops to win – for it to fall from the window into the busy streets below.  Lights reflected off the water from the bright signs across from her, advertising something she wasn’t quite paying attention to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

She sat, her legs folded in under her, watching as small drops of water rolled down the window; they connected on their way down, forming bigger beads and rolling faster until they disappeared from her line of vision. As she watched them, she silently rooted for one of the drops to win – for it to fall from the window into the busy streets below. Lights reflected off the water from the bright signs across from her, advertising something she wasn’t quite paying attention to. 

A sigh escaped her, causing the window before her to fog. She raised a finger and wrote carefully: 집

“Home.” She said the word in English, her native language, and scrunched her nose up as she stared at the Korean letters in front of her. Did she regret moving to Seoul? Maybe – she wasn’t sure. She loved it here, but her home was 6,818 miles away and sometimes, on nights like tonight when her apartment was empty, she missed it. 

There was movement behind her – she ignored it and continued to stare at the letters on the window in front of her. She was fluent in the language, but if she stared long enough, the lines would look disconnected and they would become foreign to her again. 

She heard the click of a light switch being flipped up and closed her eyes. Even behind the blackness of her eyelids, she could tell the room was now bright. Carefully, she opened her eyes and squinted at the window. The word was harder to read now. The lights from the city below no longer revealed it – instead she stared at her reflection.

Blonde hair fell down around her shoulders, her brown roots just starting to appear in the part. She pushed a hand through the strands, flipping them to the right so the brown would be less noticeable. Though it was late, her winged eyeliner was still perfectly in place. The pink on her lips was smudged and smeared, so she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked at herself for a moment longer before she used the window to see who was standing in the doorway. 

“Hi.” She whispered. Yugyeom stood there, his head tilted to the side as he watched his girlfriend. He wore a black sweater, Mickey and Mini sitting on a bench printed on the front of it. The sleeves hung down around his hands, and she saw him grasp the extra fabric between his fingers and wrap it around his large hands. Black jeans were cuffed at the bottom, and she could faintly see polka-dotted socks through the droplets of rain. 

“You okay?” He asked, his voice soft. She smiled to herself – she always liked the way Yugyeom spoke. His voice didn’t match the stature of his body. His body was large and solid, while his voice was high-pitched and gentle. 

“Yea.” She switched back to Korean, knowing he wasn’t as fluent in English as he would like to be. 

“You’re lying.” His voice was sharp and to the point. He moved toward her after kicking his shoes from his feet and sat on the couch beside her. Just like her, he rested his chin on the back of the couch. “Jib.” He read the barely-there word on the window. “You miss home?”

A sigh. She turned her head to rest her cheek on her folded arms and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pushed her lips together. Instead she nodded. 

Yugyeom hummed, looking at the Korean letters as they disappeared for good on the window. He looked at her. “Okay.” He moved from the couch and held his hand out for her to take. She looked at his long fingers and then up to his face. “Come on.” He urged. 

She nodded and grabbed his hand, wrapping her fingers around his. “Where are we going?”

“Out.” He looked down at her and smiled. 

“It’s late. And you just got back from practice. Aren’t you tired?” She asked as he tugged her across the small living room to the empty doorway. He let go of her hand, but it was only to push his shoes back onto his feet and hand her hers. 

“No.” He shrugged. 

“You’re lying.” She repeated his words back to him.

Yugyeom laughed and took her face in his hands. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss to her forehead. Her hands came up to rest on his and she squeezed them gently. “Cute.” He mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled away from her and looked down at her still bare feet. “Shoes.” He whined, tugging at her hair. 

She rolled her eyes, “You’re exhausting, Kim Yugyeom.” She leaned down and with a little bit of struggle pulled her vans on. 

“You love me anyway.” Another smile, this time a peace sign was added, just for good measure. “Here.” He handed her a black sweatshirt she had hanging up by the door. “You’ll be kind of cold.”

As she pulled her sweatshirt on over her shoulders, Yugyeom opened the door. “I still don’t know where we’re going.” She muttered following him down the hall. 

“It’s no where special.” Yugyeom said, looking at her as he pressed the button to the elevator. 

“Then why won’t you tell me?” She asked as the elevator quickly sank to the bottom floor. 

“Because this is more fun.” He giggled, wrapping his hand around her small one. He glanced down at her and linked their fingers together before walking from the open doors. 

“I don’t think it is.” She pouted. 

Yugyeom laughed and pushed open the glass door of their apartment building, walking out into the mostly-empty Seoul street. “Convenience store.”

“Convenience store? Yugyeom, it’s almost one in the morning, what convenience store is going to be open?”

“The one on the corner.”

“Oh, the one on the corner. Right.” She rebutted, her tone sarcastic. This earned her a giggle from her boyfriend. 

She always thought August was an odd month. The days would get unbearably hot, but as soon as darkness fell over the city, it would cool down. Even though the air was cool around them, the day’s humidity didn’t vanish. It still hung in the air, thick and hard to breath. She was a mixture of chilly and sticky, and it was unpleasant. As the two walked down the sidewalk, she stepped in puddles left over from that evening’s rain. When she stepped in them, the mirrored lights would ripple and spread away from one another, distorting the picture of the sign above. 

Yugyeom swung their arms as they walked, the action causing his large sleeve to fall down around their hands. She looked at their hands and then up at her large boyfriend, admiring his profile and perfect skin. “This one.” He spoke, raising their intertwined fingers to point at the convenience store – the lights inside bright compared to the darkness surrounding it. 

She looked away from him and nodded. “Oh.” She sighed and moved closer to Yugyeom, wanting to rest against him. “Why are we here though?”

“Well, you’re sad.” Yugyeom began, walking toward the door with the large “OPEN” sign on the front. “And you wrote home on the window.” He opened the door and a small bell sounded. Both of them looked at the clerk and greeted him politely before Yugyeom dragged her through the aisle toward the back of the store where the refrigerators sat. “And when you were sad at home, you used to sit on the couch and eat raw cookie dough while watching those bride shows I don’t like.” She watched him lean down to get a better look at what was in the fridge. 

His hand loosened on hers, but her fingers only wrapped tighter around Yugyeom’s. He stopped looking through the glass and turned his attention toward her. “So?” She asked, her voice sounding fragile and timid.

“So…” He thought for a long moment, his thick lips tucking into a frown. “So we can’t go visit your family right now, because of my schedule. And I can’t bring them here…so I figured, even though it’s late,” he turned his attention back toward the fridge in front of him and opened it with his free hand, grabbing a roll of cookie dough, “we can eat cookie dough and watch something together.” He got shy then and looked down at the cookie dough in his hand. “It’s lame, I know. But I didn’t know how else to make you feel better.” 

She loosened her grip on his hand and stepped back to look at him. For a moment, doubt flickered across his face and he glanced down at the roll of cookie dough in his hand. “Stupid.” She whined to him, raising her hand to wipe away warm tears that fell down her cheeks. “You didn’t need to buy cookie dough. You make me happy enough.” 

Yugyeom looked at her and tilted his head to the side, as if thinking. “Chocolate chip cookie dough reminds you of home.” He spoke in English, the words still awkward on his tongue. 

A moment passed. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, burying her face into his chest as she gripped onto his sweater. “I love you.” She muttered. 

Yugyeom wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked down at her. “So you don’t think it’s stupid?”

She smiled and shook her head, moving her head to look up at him. “No.” She whispered. “It’s incredibly sweet.” She stood on her toes and pressed their noses together before softly placing her lips against his, instantly melting into him. Reluctantly, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, smiling at how soft and warm they looked. “I love you so much.” She whispered. “You make this worth it.” 

Yugyeom giggled softly and dipped his head down to kiss her once more. “I love you too.” He said softly, pressing his lips to hers again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If anyone wants to request anything I could really use the practice and need some sort of motivation to actually start writing again. 
> 
> If you want, follow me on [Tumblr](http://trrafalgarlaw.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KellyEsposito9), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kellyesposito9/)!


End file.
